


Mate

by RioluZX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Continuacion del fic "alfa", despues de los sucesos ocurridos la relacion de Naruto y Kiba ya no es la misma, ambos estan conscientes de eso pero no es algo que les desagrade, los dias avanzando traen finalmente una festividad que ambos deciden pasar juntos con sus familias, sin embargo es por eso mismo que al saber que no tendran privacidad deciden tener un tiempo privado entre ellos.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sin Corps





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giko18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giko18/gifts).



La gente dice que las cosas cambian con el tiempo, que tales sucesos son algo natural en la vida de cada uno y que en determinado momento ocurrirán, puede ser confuso, algo aterrador pero siempre daban lecciones de que uno no debería tenerles miedo, que solo debían aceptarlo pues pronto se darían cuenta que no sería algo malo, sin embargo había algo erróneo en todo eso, el cambio no ocurre en un determinado momento, sucede en un solo instante, uno tan repentino e inesperado que siempre toma a la persona por sorpresa, así había pasado entre Kiba Inuzuka y su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki......no, amigo no era la palabra adecuada para clasificarlo desde lo ocurrido aquel día, uno que comenzó con una simple competencia entre ambos por ver quién era el mejor, aquello era porque siempre se habían respetado uno al otro por sus fortalezas, no dejaban que nadie los pisoteara sin importar quien fuera y la situación que fuera ellos daban todo lo suyo para seguir adelante, era su fuerte voluntad la misma que los había impulsado para intentar determinar de una vez por todas quien era aquel que lideraba entre los dos, quien estaba por encima en su reino animal, mas fácilmente dicho, quien era el alfa entre ellos dos, a ninguno le gustaba perder, por eso se desafiaron en el propio terreno del otro, terminando todo en un concurso de bebidas y finalmente un encuentro acalorado entre ellos, uno tan intenso y salvaje que seguía marcado en sus memorias, a final de cuentas fue el rubio quien termino por alzarse como el alfa, Kiba no podía quejarse y tampoco iba a hacerlo, después de todo él se había convertido en su compañero, la prueba de eso era el collar de perro que ahora llevaba siempre en su cuello, en medio de este se encontraba una placa la cual llevaba el nombre de Naruto, aquello era una marca, una señal para todos de que ahora él tenía un dueño, que había sido dominado por otro hombre y por ello ahora le pertenecía, así lo habían dicho a sus compañeros los cuales se mostraron impresionados de tal noticia, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de guardar aquello como un secreto, la voz se esparció por todo el instituto rápidamente, aun así estos no se veían afectados en lo más mínimo, tenían la confianza para poder mostrarse como eran, no temían a las opiniones de otros pues ellos no tenían derecho a opinar sobre sus vidas, aquel asunto era solamente entre ellos dos y de nadie más a final de cuenta, aun con toda la conmoción la gente se sintió algo extraña, pensaron que ambos jóvenes serían más alocados que antes, quizá más vulnerables o reservados pero nada de eso paso, sus actitudes no habían cambiado, hablaban con sus amigos como siempre, asistían a sus actividades deportivas regularmente, incluso en las duchas no parecían verse afectados al encontrarse rodeado de hombres desnudos, aquello fue lo que hizo a la gente olvidarse del tema eventualmente, creyendo que habían exagerado pues sentían que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo el motivo de todo eso era otro, no cambiaron con sus compañeros pues nada de eso les involucraba a ellos, no reaccionaban a otros hombres pues no tenían nada que no hubieran visto antes, más importante aún era que ellos ya habían elegido a su compañero, el único hombre con el cual estarían, aquel que podía llegar a alborotar su sentidos con su sola presencia, despertar sus deseos primitivos y salvajes cuando se encontraban a solas y siempre esperaban por ese momento, era por eso que planeaban su siguiente encuentro, se saltaban clases con maestros que no les agradaban, salían mas tarde de sus actividades físicas o simplemente en algún momento del día se mandaban un mensaje de texto queriendo verse, escapaban de su salón para ir a un aula vacía, la terraza del instituto o uno de los baños del lugar, encerrándose en aquellos lugares para ser aislados de todos los demás, se sonreían de un modo cómplice sabiendo que la única compañía que necesitaban era la de los dos, sus labios se encontraban ansiosos de volver a estar unidos, sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente y su respiración se aceleraba, Kiba sintiendo como era dominado en aquel apasionado beso, sus manos se aferraban al firme cuerpo de su alfa, este movía las suyas para acariciarlo, comenzando a desabrochar su uniforme pues no podía ocultar su deseo de tomarlo, eran como dos animales salvajes, el alfa y su compañero que al encontrarse solamente deseaban estar unidos, las camisas cayeron al suelo de aquel lugar, torsos fornidos y definidos siendo expuestos uno ante el otro, piernas fuertes y lampiñas al momento que los pantalones abandonaban sus cuerpos, disfrutaban observarse uno al otro, una prueba de ello era el bulto que estaba formado en la ropa interior de ambos, sabían que no la necesitaban más, sujetando los elásticos las retiraron por completo, finalmente sus enormes hombrías siendo liberadas de las molestas telas de su ropa interior, alzadas en todo su esplendor para poder tocarse entre sí, palpitar felices de estar juntos mientras ambos masajeaban sus durezas, ambos tenían el glande expuesto además de poseer un buen tamaño, sin embargo en ese tema era Naruto el que mostraba su superioridad siendo más grande y ancho que su compañero, aquello había sido su ultimo desafío y lo que le dio su posición de alfa, besándose con pasión masajearon la erección del otro relamiéndose los labios por algo de diversión, habían tres señales entre ellos, un código especial con el cual evitaban hacer un ruido más de lo necesario, a final de cuentas estaban en el instituto y debían ser precavidos pero honestamente hablando, cuando ellos comenzaban sabían bien que nada ni nadie podría detenerlos.

La primera señal era cuando Naruto alzaba un dedo, eso era una orden para Kiba de que deseaba darle a probar su enorme hombría, el rubio se apoyaba en una pared del lugar, sujetaba y sacudía su dureza llamándole con esta mientras observaba a su compañero caer de rodillas al suelo, gatear hacia el como si fuera un perro y entonces comenzar a lamer toda esa extensión con una sonrisa de gusto en su rostro, aquello Kiba no lo podía evitar, el masculino aroma de su alfa era suficiente como para poder nublar su mente, el fuerte sabor solamente hacia su lengua babear aún más, recorriendo con esta toda la extensión de la base hasta la punta, dando un sonoro beso en esta, volviendo a descender para esta vez succionar las enormes bolas llenas de jugo masculino, uno que deseaba saborear cuanto antes, sintió la mano de Naruto sujetar sus cabellos con firmeza, hacerle abrir su boca y deslizar su dureza en su interior, frotándose contra su lengua para impregnar su sabor, soltar un ronco gruñido de placer mientras Kiba lo guiaba lo más profundo que podía en su boca, soltando un suspiro de placer para comenzar a chupársela golosamente, deslizarla dentro y fuera de su húmeda cavidad oral mientras masajeaba su propia erección, sintiéndose más excitado a cada segundo que ocurría y más cuando el rubio movía sus caderas para arremeter su boca.

La segunda señal era cuando Naruto alzaba dos dedos, eso indicaba que ambos podían disfrutar aquel momento, acostados en el suelo terminaban haciendo un 69, mientras Kiba estaba acostado sobre su fornido cuerpo engullendo su enorme dureza, Naruto jugaba con su trasero, le daba pequeños golpes a sus nalgas, las mordía dejando marcado sus dientes y finalmente las separaba para observar el agujero que había tomado en diversas ocasiones, como consecuencia de eso se encontraba levemente abierto, contrayéndose por la excitación del momento dando una vista que el rubio disfrutaba, mientras su compañero estaba gozando de su hombría decidió disfrutar el también, hundía su nariz en aquella zona captando las hormonas alteradas del otro, su lengua salió para masajear ese agujero, humedecerlo levemente antes de que sus dedos ingresaran para estimularlo, pudo notar el cuerpo del castaño temblar por ello, no de dolor sino de gusto, podía saberlo ya que la cantidad de saliva que soltaba en su dureza era bastante, un dedo fue algo fácil, dos se deslizaron sin problema, cuando fueron tres pudo escuchar un fuerte grito ahogado del castaño, su pene comenzando a palpitar y chorrear sobre su pecho, su ano succionando sus dedos sin querer que los sacara y supo que estaba listo.

La última señal era la favorita de Kiba, cuando Naruto alzaba su pulgar era señal de que iba a tomarlo, el castaño sentía su cuerpo vibrar de la emoción, colocándose en cuatro patas separaba sus nalgas como el animal que era, uno que solo deseaba que su alfa lo tomara, lo reclamara como suyo y ver como el rubio masajeaba y sacudía su enorme dureza aumentaba el deseo, la punta acaricio su entrada, la ansiadas de Kiba solo crecía y cuando esa verga entro con firmeza saco su lengua junto a un sonoro gemido, la mano de Naruto cubrió su boca ahogando cualquier grito, la otra mantuvo su cadera alzada mientras movía las suyas con firmeza, empujando y forzándose mas en aquel agujero hasta clavar totalmente su enorme hombría, sus grandes bolas hacían contacto con las nalgas del castaño, sentía gustoso como las paredes anales de este lo apretaban con firmeza, mostrando su felicidad al ser tomado por su alfa mientras su propia erección chorreaba en el suelo.

Ese era el punto sin retorno de ambos, una vez unidos ni un maestro o el mismo director del instituto podría detenerlos, sus cuerpos se movían de un modo intenso y apasionado, el sonido solo sonido de las bolas de su alfa impactar su trasero era música para los oídos de Kiba, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearlo, sus manos masajear su pecho, abdomen, apegándolos cada vez más compartiendo su calor corporal, sentir su pene erecto rebotar sin control alguno cuando Naruto lo montaba dejándose ir, sacando ese lado salvaje que le había hecho merecedor de ser el superior, su dura hombría clavándose en su interior, haciéndole sentir que iba a atravesarlo en cualquier segundo, invadiéndolo y golpeando puntos tan mágicos que lo hacían babear, jadear suplicando que jamás se detuviera, dejando que moviera su cuerpo como le diera gusto, como animales en cuatro patas, acostado con sus piernas alzadas, viendo desde aquella posición como este lo miraba como si fuera su presa, tomándolo para su placer y obligándolo a montarlo finalmente, empalarse a sí mismo con su palpitante verga erecta, llevando a ambos al punto en que rugían sus nombres al punto de gritarlos al alcanzar el placentero orgasmo, Kiba manchando sus cuerpos sudados con su semen caliente, sintiendo el de Naruto comenzar a inundar su interior haciéndole expulsar más, apretándose alrededor de él deseando exprimir hasta la última gota, ambos cayendo al suelo agitados, sus labios acariciándose suavemente, más relajados por ese momento de placer en que deseaban que el tiempo no avanzara, aun así este lo hacía, tenían que vestirse y volver a sus salones antes de que la campana sonara, inventando una excusa de su tardanza antes de tomar asiento con una sonrisa cómplice, Naruto estando más relajado en esos momentos, repasando con gusto todas las expresiones de placer de su compañero, Kiba por otro lado permanecía con la mirada perdida en su salón con los espasmos aun presentes en su cuerpo, ocasionalmente acariciaba su trasero al disfrutar la esencia masculina de su alfa profundo en él, haciéndole estar ansioso de su siguiente encuentro.

Sin que ninguno se percatara el tiempo ya había avanzado, Diciembre había llegado y con ello la celebración de navidad, todo mundo estaba emocionado pues ya no tenían clases para esas fechas, podían tener tiempo para descansar las neuronas tras un duro año escolar y solo debían pensar como pasar los días del verano que se acercaba, por la zona en que ambos vivían no había un clima helado como siempre se daba a pensar por las decoraciones, hombres de nieve, deslizadores, patinaje de hielo, todas esas cosas no estaban presentes en esas fechas pero así funcionaba el mundo, sin embargo no era algo desagradable para ambos jóvenes, más bien lo agradecían pues podían usar ropas sueltas y delgadas, juntarse para ir a andar en skate o jugar un partido de basquetbol con sus amigos, era más libre y más cómodo para ellos que andar con ropas abrigadas y encerrados en sus hogares, sin embargo algo que hacia esa navidad distinta a todas otras era que estarían juntos para ese momento, ya que Naruto vivía solo con su padrino Jiraiya solían solo disfrutar ellos dos, sin querer apartarse de su alfa en esa noche le había propuesto que pasaran a navidad teniendo una cena todos juntos en casa de Kiba, el rubio sonrió aceptando sin dudar esa oferta, Jiraiya se había comprometido a llevar el mejor licor de su lugar, los padres del castaño habían aceptado queriendo poder pasar más tiempo con quien era la pareja de su hijo, la festividad se acercaba más y más hasta llegar finalmente el 24, las decoraciones estaban puestas, los regalos comprados, la comida igual la cual sería preparada por los padres del castaño, estaban virtualmente listos para cualquier cosa.

Pero había un detalle más

Si sus familias iban a estar juntas ellos sabían que no podrían estar a solas todo el tiempo, menos aún en una festividad donde comerían, beberían y disfrutarían el espectáculo nocturno que ocurría cada año, fue por ello que ambos se habían reunido en la mañana de ese día para poder dejar sus instintos ser libres, en un sector más apartado se encontraban caminando atrayendo algunas miradas, era de esperarse considerando que eran dos chicos atractivos y varoniles en un lugar como ese, una zona no exactamente muy concurrida a decir verdad pues ese lugar no era para comprar regalos de navidad sino para algo más, algo que las parejas que se sentían ansiosos de una emoción más fuerte visitaban, eso mismo llevo a ambos jóvenes a un establecimiento en particular.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-

Aun cuando Kiba intentaba mostrarse seguro de sí mismo no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, en una vitrina se encontraban diversos accesorios de lencería, videos y juguetes sexuales de diversos tipos, aquello era de esperar de un tienda pornográfica, ambos eran menores de edad pero Naruto dijo que no tenían problemas, el mismo joven que les había comprado cervezas en una ocasión trabajaba en ese lugar, si le pagaban bien no dudaba en que los dejaría llevarse lo que quisieran, el castaño debía debía admitirlo, había pensado muchas veces comprar un consolador o algo similar para darse placer las noches que estaba sin su alfa, sin embargo no esperaba que este fuera a llevarlo ahí un día de estos.

-Sera divertido, además -sonrió Naruto de un modo zorruno mientras su mano se deslizaba, sujetando la entrepierna del castaño haciéndolo sonrojar por como ya había un gran bulto formado-Puedo ver que te gusta la idea-dijo sin poder evitar reírse suavemente.

Kiba no pudo negar eso, sea lo que fueran a comprar no dudaba en que pasarían un placentero e intenso momento, ambos se miraron de frente y entonces tomaron sus manos para entrar aquel lugar, tal como Naruto había dicho el mismo joven estaba tras el mostrador, lucia algo vacío el lugar así que le daba algo más de confianza revisar alrededor, lubricantes, condones, juguetes tan diferentes pero el castaño podía imaginar a su alfa usando cada uno de esos con él, revisaron unos momentos y Naruto tomo su mano llevándolo tras una cortina, un espacio algo limitado pero permitía a ambos moverse con libertad, había un enorme espejo frente a ellos y pensó que era una especie de camerino para probarse ropa.

-Desnúdate-aquella orden fue algo inesperado, el rubio sonreía de lado viendo a su compañero, este reviso para ambos lados que no hubieran cámaras y entonces obedeció a su alfa, su playera cayó al suelo dejando su firme torso expuesto, sus pezones endureciendo levemente por el frio, lo siguiente fueron sus zapatillas, calcetas, pantalones y cuando iba a sacarse sus boxers Naruto lo detuvo, beso su mejilla y lentamente el mismo retiro aquella ultima prenda, Kiba estaba completamente desnudo en medio de aquel lugar, sintiendo la mirada de su amante recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, relamiéndose los labios en señal de que le gustaba la vista recogió sus ropas, las guardo en la mochila que llevaba y entonces le enseño una ropa interior roja, Kiba pensó que eran calzoncillos y por ello no se resistió cuando Naruto lo ayudo a colocársela.

-Esta algo ajustado-gimoteo por como la silueta de su pene estaba marcada, como si la tela se apegara a este haciéndole sentirse bien de cierto modo, se miró al espejo viendo que no lucia nada mal, combinaba con el collar en su cuello pero entonces sintió algo de frio, se dio la vuelta y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no había nada que lo cubriera, su trasero estaba totalmente expuesto y un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Naruto le dio una nalgada.

-Te quedan perfectos, resaltan tus mejores atributos-sonrió mientras le colocaba una diadema que tenía orejas de perro, al ser del mismo color de su cabello se ocultaban bien solamente dejando las orejas de animal visibles-Eres un lindo perrito, pero aun te falta la cola-susurro Naruto suavemente en su oído haciéndolo temblar.

-¿Cola?-cuestiono mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera, el rubio sostenía entre sus manos un dildo largo y algo grueso, en la base lo que tenía era una esponjosa cola de perro de color castaño y Kiba sintió como su entrada se contraía siendo preso de la emoción

-Esto te dejara bien preparado-sonrió destapando el lubricante, comenzando a bañar lentamente aquel juguete en ese líquido viscoso, no era tan grande como su pene, aun así sabía que le daría un muy buen rato a su compañero, en especial por como este no dejaba de observarlo dando a entender que no se oponía.

Sonrojado Kiba apoyo sus manos en el espejo frente a él, elevo sus caderas hacia su alfa sin ofrecer resistencia, pudo sentir aquel plástico duro apoyarse en su agujero, presionando y soltó un erótico gemido cuando se deslizo en su interior, el lubricante hacia su magia, con las piernas temblándole sintió todo el largo introducirse sin resistencia, ingresando todo en un fuerte empujón que le hizo sacar la lengua y jadear, estaba viendo su propio reflejo, su rostro de placer, sus mejillas rojas, sus pupilas levemente dilatadas, ¿esa era la expresión que hacia cuando su alfa lo follaba?, su entrepierna palpito teniendo una erección por aquel pensamiento, sintiendo una fuerte nalgada en su trasero y un beso en su nuca.

-Naruto-llamo su nombre agitado y sus brazos rodearon al rubio, sus labios se acariciaban en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se acariciaban de tal manera que Kiba estaba seguro iba a follarlo en ese mismo lugar, tampoco se resistiría pues no dudaba en que la verga de su alfa se sentiría mucho mejor que ese dildo que su interior apretaba, soltó un pequeño quejido cuando se separaron, el rubio sonrió y entonces puso una cadena en su collar de perro a modo de correa, le dio un último beso y entonces le enseño que había traído para él.

Esta vez fue Naruto el que se desnudó por completo, dejando su buen físico expuesto haciendo que el deseo de poder besarlo y lamerlo por completo recorriera la mente de Kiba, sujetando su hombría flácida se colocó un anillo vibrador en la base, soltando un pequeño suspiro por cómo le ajustaba pero sabía sería útil más adelante, oculto su buen atributo colocándose un pantaloncillo rojo que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, la tela se apegada a su firme y redondo trasero al igual que su hombría que se encontraba aun dormida, dando a resaltar su figura con mucho detalle, lo siguiente fue una playera sin mangas del mismo color pero con bordes blancos, esta sin embargo se apegó de tal manera que detallaba todos los músculos de su pecho, pectorales firmes, abdominales marcados, brazos fuertes expuestos y viéndose al espejo se sintió complacido de su progreso pues él no había perdido el tiempo, como un alfa debía mantener su dominio y por ello se había dedicado a si mismo al ejercicio, obteniendo como resultado ser más atractivo para las mujeres de su instituto al igual que para su compañero que casi se sentía babear de tal escena.

-Nos lo llevaremos puesto-le sonrió Naruto a su amigo del mostrador una vez salieron del camerino, este les silbo a ambos por la atractiva escena que tenía frente a él, estando seguro que una foto de ambos sería suficiente para atraer más parejas homosexuales al negocio.

Pagando por todo lo que usaban Kiba sintió sus orejas arderle cuando salió a la calle de esa manera, estaba semidesnudo, con un dildo metido en su trasero descubierto, descalzo y más aún, siendo llevado por medio de una correa que su alfa sostenía, estaba mal, sabía que ambos se meterían en problemas, no sabía que excusa dirían si veían a alguien del instituto, quizás un policía los detendría, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que convenciera al rubio que se vistieran para no meterse en problemas.

Pero estaba excitado.

No podía evitar sentir algo de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo por tal situación, su hombría atrapada en la tela palpito comenzando a crecer lentamente, no pudo quejarse cuando sintió un jalón de su collar, Naruto ya estaba avanzando por la calle y sabiendo no tenía más opción comenzó a seguirlo, ojos se posaban sobre ambos, sin poder evitarlo desviaba los suyos a las personas cuando pasaban a su lado, mujeres relamiéndose los labios queriendo invitarles a estar con ellas, hombres que observaban su trasero y le silbaban por tal vista, el ego de ambos jóvenes creciendo a cada paso que daban descalzos por esa calle. Cuando salieron por el sector fue cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas, era ese momento en el que comenzaba el verdadero riesgo y Kiba estaba a la merced de su alfa, este suavemente reafirmaba su agarre con la cadena evitándole ir muy rápido o muy despacio, en otras palabras, el ritmo lo marcaba Naruto, no hubo muchos problemas en las primeras dos calles, el castaño pensaba que había superado ya lo peor pues aquellas miradas le habían dado algo de confianza, sin embargo estaba muy equivocado, pues al dar una vuelta más en una cuadra Naruto se detuvo, le sonrió y entonces sin dar palabra alguna se quitó la playera que llevaba, exponiendo su firme torso sin vergüenza alguna mientras que para Kiba ese fue un golpe que si le afecto.

El pene de Kiba palpito ligeramente, poco a poco peleando contra la fábrica de esa ropa interior que lo mantenía preso, terminando totalmente erecto en cosa de segundos por aquella vista un escalofrío le recorrió, la tela estaba marcando la silueta de su hombría y la mancha húmeda en esta delataba donde se encontraba el glande del castaño, no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido por como su dureza estaba apresada, Naruto sonrió al ver como 

4 calles y llegarían a la casa de Naruto, Kiba estaba temblando agitado, algunas personas los hablan visto, no los conocía para su suerte pero se sentía apenado, estaba tan duro que no podía llegar a ocultarlo, nuevamente el rubio se detuvo y se acercó a él, beso suavemente su mejilla, llevo su mano a su trasero y entonces Kiba soltó un fuerte gemido, el dildo en su interior estaba vibrando, frotándose contra sus paredes anales y generando espasmos tan intensos que sus piernas temblaron, miró suplicante a su alfa y este le apretó una de sus nalgas, diciendo que debían continuar para volver a andar, cada paso era una placentera tortura, las vibraciones estaban sintiéndose bien, su pene palpitaba atrapado en la tela chorreando sin control, iba a eyacular, sentía que iba a hacerlo aun sin haberse tocado pero luchaba por no ceder, por no hacerlo en plena vía publica mientras suplicaba llegaran pronto a casa.

Cuando faltaban dos calles Kiba estaba seguro de que iba a explotar, Naruto lo felicito por todo lo que había aguantado antes de bajarse el pantaloncillo, su pene había rebotado al salir de esa prisión de tela, encontrándose totalmente erecto y palpitante mientras el castaño babeaba por esa vista, no sabía como pero estaba seguro que la verga de su alfa era más grande que la primera vez, algunas venas estaban marcadas al igual que estaba alzado en todo su esplendor, orgulloso, palpitante mientras un anillo estaba apretando la base de este, volvieron a avanzar mientras Kiba no podía dejar de mirar la hombría de su alfa, Naruto tenía un cuerpo tan atractivo y una verga tan desarrollada que no le sorprendía no le afectara estar desnudo en mitad de calle, si estuviera así seguro le daría orgullo que alguien lo viera, a cada paso veía su pene rebotar libre, palpitar y solamente quería tirarse al suelo para poder saborearlo, que el rubio le sujetará las caderas y lo follara contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Naruto?, ¿Kiba?-una voz familiar los hizo ver al frente, un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del castaño, solo les faltaba media calle pero de una de las esquinas se habían encontrado con Shikamaru, este impactado por como ambos se encontraban, Kiba titubeo intentando pensar en alguna excusa, un modo de que aquello no luciera tan pervertido como parecía, en cambio Naruto solo sonrió apoyando su mano en el trasero de su compañero, presionando un botón en aquel dildo que hizo las vibraciones aumentar de golpe tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-gimió Kiba sonrojado mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse y finalmente perdió la batalla, sacando su lengua experimento un fuerte orgasmo, sus primeros chorros humedeciendo cada parte de la tela que apresaba su hombría, los siguientes terminaron por atravesarla provocando que gotas comenzaran a caer al suelo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados sin poder con la abrumadora sensación en su cuerpo, el rubio sonrió mientras le hacia una señal a Shikamaru que se fuera, este paso su dedo por sus labios mostrando que no diría nada, aun así cuando se alejó no pudo evitar sentirse algo agitado por la escena presenciada, quizás había sido demasiado para el ver a sus atractivos compañeros tan expuestos frente a él, el dolor en su entrepierna era prueba de eso.

-Awww casi lo lograbas-murmuro Naruto sonando decepcionado siendo algo lejos de la realidad, estaba totalmente excitado viendo al castaño caer de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitado mientras pequeñas gotas de semen aun escapaban de la tela por la fuerza de su orgasmo-Creo que ya no lo necesitaras más-sonrió de lado el rubio apuntando con su dedo la ropa interior húmeda de este que ahora solo sobraba.

Kiba sonrojado asintió, se acostó en la acera para levantar sus piernas, deslizando esa ropa interior manchada de su semen hasta quitársela por completo, el rubio la recogió con una sonrisa, observando el pene aun erecto del castaño bañado en su propio semen, como este seguía retorciéndose por las vibraciones en su zona anal, haciéndole babear y esa vista solo provocaba más a Naruto, su miembro totalmente erecto era la prueba de eso mientras le extendía la mano a su compañero, este agitado la acepto, levantándose con su ayuda y recorriendo en su estado más natural el resto de la calle lograron finalmente llegar a la casa del rubio.

Apenas aquellas paredes los rodearon Kiba salto sobre su alfa, siendo atrapado por los brazos de este mientras se devoraban a besos uno al otro, sus hombrías aun erectas se frotaban entre sí, las piernas de Kiba se aferraron a la cadera del rubio meciéndose con él, indicando que no podía esperar más y tampoco podía Naruto, libero la cadena de la correa, la ropa interior manchada de su compañero cayó al suelo y sin dejar de besarlo avanzo a su habitación, cayendo ambos en la cama mientras sus lenguas se estimulaban entre sí, una de las manos de Naruto se coló entre las piernas del castaño, sujetando aquella esponjosa cola y jalando, viendo como este se retorcía debajo de él hasta que todo aquel juguete salió de aquella entrada anal que se encontraba húmeda y dilatada.

-Veo que te gusto mucho tu nuevo juguete-susurro mientras observaba complacido el agujero del castaño, dejo aquel objeto caer en el suelo, sujeto su hombría erecta para apoyarla contra el ano de su compañero-Pero esto te encantará aún más-dijo confiado de ello por como Kiba mecía sus caderas con el queriendo guiarlo a su interior.

-Hazlo, lo necesito-gimió desesperado, rodeando las caderas del rubio sin querer que se alejara, esas suplicas fueron música para los oídos de Naruto, aplicando presión su verga se deslizo por aquel cálido pasaje, Kiba grito de placer, sin duda era mucho mejor sentir algo real y cálido que un objeto ocupando su interior, deslizándose y frotando sus paredes anales para terminar clavándose totalmente en él, provocando que un fuerte espasmo recorriera su cuerpo y se apretara queriendo más.

Los movimientos de Naruto fueron rápidos e intensos desde un inicio, su compañero estaba listo, había esperado por él y ahora que estaban unidos le daría lo que deseaba, sus caderas impactaban con firmeza las de Kiba, su miembro erecto se deslizaba sin problemas en aquel pasaje anal aun manchado de lubricante, podía sentir como se apretaba alrededor de él, succionándolo pidiendo por mas, sus bolas impactaban las nalgas del castaño, cada vez más y más fuerte haciendo un gran sonido que ambos adoraban, entregándose a la sensación y el placer mientras sus voces salían sin control alguno, las caderas de Kiba se mecían con las de su alfa, las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas, presos del placer y el morbo únicamente podían dejarse ir, guiarse y dejar sus instintos más primitivos tomar el control.

Sujetando el cuerpo de su compañero lo acorralo contra la cabecera de su cama, ubicándose entre sus piernas se movía más salvaje contra este, sus labios ocupados al encontrarse con los de este, el rastro de saliva cayendo por sus bocas, el pecho de ambos frotándose entre sí, compartiendo el calor y aumentándolo al punto que comenzaban a sudar, se llamaban uno al otro, decían su nombre queriendo dejar en claro quién era el causante de tal placer, quien era el causante de que estuvieran en tal estado de éxtasis, que se estuvieran apareando de un modo tan intenso que solamente querían estar así eternamente.

Esta vez fue Kiba quien termino estando sobre su alfa, sus caderas moviéndose frenéticamente al estar montándolo, gritando de éxtasis por como la punta de aquel miembro estaba presionando su punto más sensible, ese mismo que le hacía chorrear sobre el marcado abdomen del rubio, apoyar sus manos en su fornido pecho para moverse más rápido, gimiendo sin control cuando las caderas de Naruto se elevaban para encontrarse con las suyas, sujetando su trasero para hacerlo moverse cada vez más rápido, tomarlo con más firmeza, dejar que la ardiente sensación los dominara por completo y finalmente los arrastrara a ese abismo de placer en el cual se hundían con todo gusto.

Un fuerte rugido de placer escapo de los labios de ambos, Kiba temblando eyaculaba sobre sus cuerpos, manchándolos con su semen mientras Naruto seguía moviéndose, golpeando su próstata haciendo que su orgasmo se prolongara, su mente quedara en blanco mientras solo podía gemir el nombre de su alfa, llamándolo suplicante y finalmente Naruto jalo el anillo que estaba en la base de su pene rompiéndolo, liberando esa tortuosa presión y sintiendo como todo lo que había contenido quedaba libre, experimento un orgasmo tan fuerte que a cada chorro que salía disparado con fuerza causaba vibraciones en su pene, obligándolo a eyacular más de lo normal, vaciarse sin control alguno dentro de su compañero, sintiendo como este se aferraba a su cuerpo, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros mientras ambos gozaban ese momento de éxtasis y Kiba sacaba su lengua de placer al sentir que era inundado por la semilla masculina del rubio.

-Te amo-susurro Naruto mientras aquellas palabras hicieron que todo el cuerpo de Kiba se relajará, sintiendo como el rubio lo apegaba a su cuerpo ambos cayeron sobre las manchadas sabanas de su cama, un gemido de placer escapando de sus labios por aquella intensa experiencia que aún les causaba espasmos de gusto.

Sus pieles estaban pegajosas, el olor masculino y a sexo llenaba todo el aire de aquel lugar cosa que encontraban agradable, tenían mucho que limpiar, lo tenían presente pero también sabían que contaban con el tiempo para ello, lo más importante era simplemente disfrutar ese momento, guardar en sus memorias el placer de aquella experiencia y finalmente dejarse llevar, hundirse en el abrazo del contrario mientras sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente, Kiba nunca se había sentido tan a gusto como en ese preciso instante, su cabeza apoyada en el fornido pecho del rubio, sentía sus brazos fuertes rodear su figura al igual que su hombría aun metida en su interior, sin embargo todo eso solamente quedaba opacado por las últimas palabras que su alfa le había dicho, unas que resonaban en su mente dando un estado de relajación en cada neurona de su cerebro, no podía negarlo en ese momento.

Estaba feliz.

La noche se hizo presente antes de lo esperado, en la casa de la familia Inuzuka se encontraban todos reunidos para poder celebrar una buena cena navideña, Kiba de vez en cuando le pasaba algo de pavo por debajo de la mesa a su perro Akamaru, Naruto lo ayudaba distrayendo a sus padres con una leve platica, estos se entretenían dando de vez en cuando algún comentario de que cuidara a su hijo o se hiciera responsable, como respuesta este se reía nervioso por tal situación, ambos adultos sabían de la relación, era difícil no hacerlo cuando su hijo nunca se quitaba ese collar que llevaba el nombre del rubio ,Jiraiya se reía junto con ellos, claramente afectados por el licor que él había traído la cena no fue incomoda, sino divertida para los adultos aunque vergonzosa para los jóvenes, Jiraiya contaba historia tras historia de cómo su ahijado se metía en problemas al solo salir de casa, el más humillante siendo la historia de cuando se enredó en una reja que intento saltar para recuperar un balón que había caído al patio de un vecino, como su pantalón no había resistido y se había resquebrajado ocasionando que volviera desde el parque hasta su casa semidesnudo pues no había usado ropa interior aquel día, las historias de Kiba no se quedaban atrás, quizás siendo más vergonzosas cuando su madre mostro un álbum de fotos donde este de niño dormía desnudo con todos sus perros insistiendo que el también era uno.

Mirándose uno al otro hicieron una señal para retirarse de la mesa, los adultos no se dieron cuenta mientras seguían bebiendo y contando anécdotas, cayendo sentados en el sofá soltaron un suspiro antes de verse de reojo, sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reírse mientras se unían de vez en cuando a la plática para intentar defenderse de aquellas graciosas anécdotas, la media noche llego antes de lo esperado, se podían escuchar los gritos de júbilo mientras todos se saludaban, sus celulares vibraban en sus bolsillos siendo deseos de sus amigos seguramente pero lo estaban ignorando, en su lugar ambos habían salido al patio de la casa observando los fuegos artificiales llenar el cielo, mayormente rojos, blancos y verdes mientras podían escuchar como los niños en las casas vecinas estaban chillando de emoción al abrir sus regalos, mientras 

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó sintiendo como descansaba su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-Estoy más cómodo así- respondió como si nada mientras seguía viendo hacia el cielo, Kiba no dijo nada, ni siquiera se resistió pero si busco las manos de este con las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente reviviendo aquel excitante día en su mente, una en particular que hizo un calor presentarse en su pecho mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su alfa.

-También te amo-aquellas palabras salieron en un susurro honesto y suave que solo llego a los oídos de Naruto, este no pudo evitar sonreír por tales palabras, agradables y que resonaban aun en su mente, trayendo un sentimiento de calma y alegría que esperaba en esas fechas.

Los fuegos artificiales fueron dejados de lado, tenían una mejor vista encontrándose uno frente al otro, sus ojos reflejando un brillo que compartían, sonriendo de lado acortaron la distancia para unir sus labios, sus manos se tocaban mientras poco a poco todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sus cuerpos estaban relajados al igual que sus respiraciones, aquel tacto decía una y mil cosas más en las que no eran buenos hablando, sin embargo ellos se comprendían, se aceptaban y más aún se atraían por la actitud del otro sintiéndose complacidos por ello, no tenían duda alguna en su mente de que eso era lo correcto, simples amigos, habían pasado esa relación sin haberse dado cuenta pero se sentían bien con ello, aceptaban ese cambio y vivían con este sintiéndose felices por lo que eran.

Eran compañeros, amantes, novios.


End file.
